Question: $\dfrac{3}{5} + \dfrac{1}{4} = {?}$
Answer: ${\dfrac{3}{5}}$ ${\dfrac{1}{4}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{3 \times 4}{5 \times 4}}$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 5}{4 \times 5}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{12}{20}}$ ${\dfrac{5}{20}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{12} + {5}}{20} $ $ = \dfrac{17}{20}$